


【瀚冰】胡杨林

by ysjx520



Category: RPS
Genre: M/M, 瀚冰 - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-27 19:39:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18745738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ysjx520/pseuds/ysjx520
Summary: 车震 瀚冰 胡杨林





	【瀚冰】胡杨林

pwp 瀚冰 车震 胡杨林

　　“季老师幸苦了。”助理拿来厚实的大衣给他披上，日头西落，温度急剧下降。当地人早在团队出发前就热情地提醒要多带衣服，甚至还操着谁都听不懂地普通话说了一句“早穿棉袄午穿纱，抱着火炉吃西瓜。”，季肖冰揉揉鼻子，点头道谢，猝不及防身后覆上一具温热却发抖地身体，猛被搂住，季肖冰踉跄一下，伸手要掰开肩膀上的手，转头就要骂人。

　　高瀚宇踮着脚搂着人不放，吸溜着冻得通红的鼻子在季肖冰脖颈处蹭了蹭，季肖冰穿着一件领口宽松的粉色毛衣，那是他的拍摄服装，不然这个温度作为一股怕冷的成熟男人已经选择高领毛衣了。

　　不成熟的高瀚宇只穿了一件薄薄的衬得他青春洋溢的连帽卫衣。出发前所有人都带了厚衣裳，就高瀚宇不信邪，他表示自己文化程度不高，不知道温度差是什么。季肖冰翻了极为气质一个白眼，让助理给自己把灰色秋裤戴上，虽然起球但是保暖。

　　“你他妈别把鼻涕蹭我毛衣上，明天拍摄还要用。”暴躁季肖冰转头拉着人进了高瀚宇来探班开的车，准备关门打狗。

　　坐上车，打开暖气，高瀚宇才觉得自己的鼻子解冻了。抽了张纸巾擦了擦鼻子，季肖冰脱掉大衣，理了理被男友扯的领口歪斜的毛衣，车内暖色的灯光暗昧，在他锁骨上圈起一个重点，不爱学习但是爱“学习”的高瀚宇盯着那个光点出神。

　　季肖冰拧开保温杯，轻轻呷一口红枣枸杞茶，这才感觉活过来了。眼睛惬意眯起，嘴角也微微上扬，杯口扬起的丝丝热气把他原本精致冷感的五官润开，变得柔软湿漉漉。他把保温杯递给高瀚宇，高瀚宇乖乖拧好，季肖冰哭笑不得，想让他喝一口，刚要开口，难得温柔被高瀚宇自己堵回季肖冰的嘴里。

　　于是只剩下换气间隙一句“你他妈的”从两人唇缝间溢出。

　　男人，两情相悦的一对男的，在无人的角落，肩膀上那颗头就只用来接吻和想姿势了，下半身采用来思考。经两位精神奕奕的兄弟隔着裤子商讨一致决定，干他娘的一炮再说。

　　季肖冰贪恋的揉搓着高瀚宇的胳膊和背，薄薄的卫衣他可以很轻易地隔着衣服感受到高瀚宇每一块肌肉因为和他接吻而律动绷紧，体温隔着布料熨帖他带着凉意地手指。

　　高瀚宇也不甘示弱，他手从季肖冰毛衣的下摆伸进去，毛衣的下摆是一圈摇摇晃晃的不规则流苏，缠绕上高瀚宇被冻得还不太灵活的手指上，衣摆就这么乱七八糟的被绕着卷上去，冰凉的手指和车内还算高的暖气形成强烈的对比，平坦的小腹猛地吸进去躲避手指的触摸，又因为接吻换气的需要无奈而自然的舒展开。白皙柔韧的腰肢展露，衬着被车窗过滤掉暖色的晚霞，仿佛是唯一的亮色。

　　咚咚咚！车窗被敲了三下，两个人跟出触电一样弹开，心里都在庆幸高瀚宇力排季议没省给车窗贴膜的钱，季肖冰也下意识用毛衣袖子擦了擦自己下巴上不知道是谁的口水，完全忘记这件衣服他明天拍摄还要穿。

　　摇下车窗，扭出一个怪异地姿势挡住身后裤子脱到膝盖的高瀚宇，情急之下你，他用毛衣宽大而不规则的下摆罩住了高瀚宇挺立着的性器，滚烫的贴在后腰，季肖冰微微摇下车，只露出一双眼睛。

　　“季老师，欸？你怎么坐后座啊？需要帮忙开吗？我们收拾好了，可以回去了。”助理没发现异常，季肖冰送了一口气，因为紧张而挺直的背也弯了一下，然后又像被烫到一样坐直。

　　助理看不到车内景象，只是看着季肖冰短短3秒，表情就变了好几下，心想自家老板最近演技又精进了，对面部表情的运用简直出神入化。

　　季肖冰看着助理眼神逐渐变得迷惑，立马发挥天蝎座爱撒谎的天赋“老高冻哭了，我在安慰他 ，你们先走吧，他不想被人看到他哭。”

　　助理疑惑又不敢问，嘟囔着走远。

　　高瀚宇的确快哭了，性器蹭在细腻温软的后腰，最为敏感的龟头却抵在触感粗糙的毛衣上，外面还有人在说话，给他一种“奸情”败露的刺激感。

　　季肖冰看着另外两辆车都开远，才慢慢摇上车窗，精神高度紧张，以至于什么时候连带着起球灰色秋裤在内，下半身被脱光也没发觉。高瀚宇一脸冷静把裤子放到前座，淡定得简直令人心疼。

　　他淡定地凑近把人逼到贴着窗户，像一只大型犬一样在他颈间舔吻，手也抚上季肖冰挺立的性器，熟练地活动手指，他知道季肖冰最为隐秘的嗜好，修剪得干净得指甲轻轻在顶端刮蹭，然后顺着柱身滑下轻轻捏揉。

　　侧着脸，正好可以看到隔着灰蒙蒙车窗，落日还剩一个尖尖，如今正是看胡杨的好时节。金黄的胡杨叶沙沙的飘落，酥脆地铺满一地，委实好看。只是，此时太阳落了，把叶子最夺目的颜色也带走，于是放眼望去，最显眼的就是露出地面的虬结盘桓的胡杨树根。

　　就像他和高瀚宇，脱下人设和戏服，也只是会为了贪欢，躲在小小车里，幕天席地做爱的凡夫俗子。

　　高瀚宇感觉到他的不专心，不满地轻啃一口他因为快感耳不停滑动的喉结。季肖冰被突然而来的疼痛和危险讯号刺激，小腹只觉麻痒窜上全身，然后密闭的空间就闻到一股淡淡拿的腥气。

　　高瀚宇举起手，指缝间还沾着可疑的白浊。他手腕上带了一只一看就很贵但是季肖冰不认识的手表，剔透漂亮的表盘上也沾上了脏污。

　　季肖冰撇过头红着脸没说话，高瀚宇探身道歉做拿张纸巾擦了擦，又从中控台下面一股储物盒里翻出套子。那是他车一买好就配套布置了，和牌照一起。季肖冰当时骂他淫魔，谁能想到，自己真的有一天会和这个淫魔车震呢。

　　套子绷在蓄势待发的性器上，发出小小的一声富有弹性的脆响，高瀚宇骚劲儿上来，说“哥，我觉得我弟弟最近又长大了，怕是要换新尺寸了。”季肖冰被他翻过身趴在后座身后被他有一搭没一搭的按揉扩张，懒得搭理他放屁，撅着屁股一边忍受隔靴挠痒似的快感，一边揉搓放在后面椅背上的一只哈士奇公仔。

　　“来了。”高瀚宇吹了个口哨然后便是缓慢轻柔的插入，无比契合的身体试着过程并不那么痛苦，缓过一开始，快感就跟被晚风吹得乱飘的胡杨叶一样铺天盖地地袭来。季肖冰一边发出小猫似的呜咽，把脸埋进公仔，生理性地泪水打湿法兰绒布料，法兰绒极其差劲的吸水力把这些潮湿的感觉反馈在季肖冰那张美人脸上。高瀚宇则一只手扶着身下人的腰，方便自己抽插和让他这个动作不至于太累，毛衣下摆的流苏随着两人动作在下半身相连处滑蹭，带来一种奇异的痒意。

　　怕助理回酒店等太久见不到他们两个人，草草地做完一次，就收拾收拾回去了。为了散味，车窗开了一路，于是季肖冰裹着大衣，看高瀚宇一边吸溜着鼻子一边开车，一边心疼地念叨他年纪轻轻不知道保养。

　　

　　

　　


End file.
